


Taking chances

by KinkdorableAss



Series: Angstober/Flufftober Mashup [8]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Humans and Dragons speak the same language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 23:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkdorableAss/pseuds/KinkdorableAss
Summary: The tribe of Berk have come to a kingdom of dragons with an interesting proposition





	Taking chances

**Author's Note:**

> The movie(s) doesn't belong to me.
> 
> This doesn't have a beta, if somebody decides to help me with it I would really appreciated it.
> 
> Angstober Prompt 8: Silence  
Flufftober Prompt 8: Royalty
> 
> Tandloss is Toothless's dragons name, since Hiccup didn't have the opportunity to name him this time.

A sand wraith appears in Tandloos cave with an announcement:

“Your presence is required in the throne room”

“Why?” For his age, he way passed the curiosity characteristic of children, thought his tone of annoyance hit right in the spot of ‘yes, this is a teenager speaking’; in his case, it was both things in mind.

“We have visitors, the Tribe of Berk has come with a proposition, I will tell you while we walk”

Without anything else to say, off they go.

While the tunnels were made by whispering death (and you could tell that), there were differences of what you will expect in a hole of the ground. There was bricks on the floor, all neatly put that the ground was totally flat, lamps were adorning the walls, alongside some crystal that while at first glance look born from the walls, both dragons knew it was put there on purpose.

It was all presentation; centuries ago alphas live in a regular nest like everybody else, yet they started their relationship with humans, and they notice how they leaders live, and if there were something dragons have was pride. They weren’t going to be less by any means.

Besides, they have servants who were human and needed the light and a neat floor to not fall; clumsy sometimes, yet really good with details their species couldn’t handle.

“Why they are here? I thought we already sign that Treaty of peace”

“Finally” Fiant (the sand wraith) rolls his eyes; while he normally tries to be as serious as possible (specially addressing the son of the alpha) this was needed “You would think they would have given up about that part of mainland that belonged to them after three hundreds years of war, I cannot believe that they needed a new enemy to notice the war was ridiculous in the first place”

The night fury though he will not say that if the situation was reversed, many dragons were territorial for sure; though you need to admit that it was pretty determined to continue with a situation like that after so long.

“While the treaty has been signed, I think they still needed to give us something in exchange to end the hostilities, a sign of respect”

“We will give something else?”

“I think they were talking that they have enough territory to put a port, probably a beach or some sort; is not what they lost, but is something”

They soon reach the throne soon, looks like everybody else is there.

The room was big enough to have monstrous nightmare guards on the sides and still have room for more dragons on the middle, the floor changed from brick to travertine that was cream-colored, the lamps on the walls were them, and alongside crystals were mushrooms that resemble corals, reaching to the ceiling, the ceiling was made of onyx, with white quartz-like stars at night. The “throne” were three circles of quartz big enough that a night fury could sit comfortably and polish too, so it looks like shining with this light; the tallest circle was for his father the alpha, the second was a medium-size, for the beta of the colony (another night fury, Itmar) and the lowest was for the heir, Tandloos.

While most humans could have questions about the decoration, the content was undeniable: they were a wealthy kingdom, one which leader couldn’t remember all the names of his subjects, something that was different from the flocks they have centuries ago.

Tandloos sits at the left of his father, and examines what is in front of them.

They are two men, one of them has dark fur and nasty semblance, looks straight to the alpha’s eyes, like he was just as in charge as him. The other one has blonde fur, including part of his face, this was missing a foot and a paw, the foot was replaced by a stick, and the par with a human paw imitation made of wood. Between them, was a smaller figure.

The smaller figure was wearing a white one-piece cloth, a difference to the other two who were wearing different things with leather and furs. The smaller figure has brown fur on the top of his head, points in his face, and green eyes like his. He was also fairly skinny, what was a great comparison having both muscular men beside him.

“Your majesty” the man with dark hair bows “It’s a pleasure to meet you”

“Likewise” the tone in his father’s voice didn’t match the words “But I’m confused about who you are, where is your leader, Stoick?”

“Ah” he puts his head down, while the smaller figure takes the cloth with both paws, with such strength part of his paws were becoming white “He died on battle recently against our new enemy the clan Uglitug”

“I see, my condolences”

“Thank you, majesty. I’m Stoick’s little brother, Spitelout Jorgenson” he bows again “This man at my side is Gobber the Belch, the advisor, and this teen here is Stoick’s heir, Hiccup Haddock”

Both of them bow during the presentation, yet the smaller figure (Hiccup) was stiff, looking to the ground all the time.

“While we take with great pleasure your offer of a port in your coasts, I have come with something that I hope you will like just as well, involving our little heir here”

“Please, tell me you are not suggesting a matrimony allegiance” Itmar interrupted, partaking on the conversation for the first time. If the commentary was a joke or repulsion, it was unsure to say with his dry tone of voice.

“Uhm, no, of course, no” He rubbed his hands together, looking at the blonde quite nervous.

Tandloos wanted to laugh, so that is what it was about? He doubted it was with him, they were a tribe a lot smaller than their kingdom, so something that put their heir in that position of power was not a gift but more like an upgrade for them; perhaps one of his younger siblings? He was the oldest and was probably the same age as him, so how that would work out was unsure.

Not that it matters, neither his dad or Itmar would accept that.

“No, what I was thinking is that as a gift for our union, we would give our heir as a concubine for you!”

“What!?” The other two remaining humans said.

This circus got better.

“Have you lost your mind?!” Gobber whispered, probably forgetting that as dragons, their hearing was way better than his “He is our heir, not a bitch!”

“We need this,” he says back, putting a hand on the man’s shoulder and applying pressure “This is what we have to offer, nothing more, and we really need that port to mainland”

“But-”

“Just, stop” Hiccup sighs, he looks like tired, really tired for somebody of his age “I will do it”

“But Hiccup a concubine-”

“I-I know” he stammers, fist against the white cloth, he never lies an eye on anyone “But you hear Spitelout, we need this” and then, with even a lower, desperate voice he says “Is not like I have another choice”

What in the name of the stars was going on?

Tandloos was totally focused on the teenager now, trying to decipher him. He has dark circles below his eyes, really white in comparison to the other two, and perhaps that skinniness was worse, the cloth was a little big for him. Whatever it happened to him (perhaps related to the death of his father?) hit him hard.

The despair was clear in his eyes, and all his posture speak of defeat. The dragon wondered if there was a better time for him, or this was all the time? What something else happening there, or more to tell?

“If you have finished your discussion,” his father says, trying to not outright said how they hear everything but stating it at the same time. His voice is cold “I have no interest in a human concubine”

“Me neither,” Itmar says right away, almost acting repulsed with the idea.

“We may need to decline your offer”

All of them got pale, froze in place. Decline an offer was a serious thing, saying outright to the other part that what they have was not worth it, it could lead to war in extreme cases, but in this one may be like that; if they really didn’t have anything better to give, their contract could end, and be in war again.

For his kingdom it hasn’t been a big deal, they were bigger in size and they haven’t finished the tribe already because they thought their lives of their soldiers were more valuable than that, but for them-

Hiccup was starting to shake in panic, like it was his fault this was happening and was indeed, very bad.

That was enough to make Tandloos break his silence.

“I will take him”

All the room looks at him.

“You what?”

“Yes, I will take him as my concubine; I’m fifteen, I’m on age”

“Are you sure?” His father whispers, low enough then the humans cannot hear it, Tandloos nods, decided. The alpha looks at the men in front of him, then “If that’s the case, we have a deal, Hiccup Haddock from now on would be my son’s concubine”

Tandloos looks at him, and for the first time, Hiccup looks up, directly to him; those eyes that were just like his, somehow, remind Tandloos of himself.

And somehow, he knew he took the right decision. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, I'm so tired, I will put my thoughts the next day okay?


End file.
